Talk:Ventus
Can't Wait I can't wait for this to come out! It will be so cool! I'm gonna get it even if I have to order it from Japan & learn Japanese to play it! Haku711 14:06, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Holy Crap! Ven is Sora/Roxas's Unbirth! We don't even know what an Unbirth is.... Drake Clawfang It was just a theory, a nobody is something without the body, the heartless someone without a heart, and an unbirth is someone without soul :I think that sora met ven when he was young and that this encounter was so significant that sora's nobody took his form. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 12:49, 18 December 2008 (UTC) A Theory Perhaps Ven, Aqua, and Terra are the ones who brought Kairi to Destiny Islands so no one would find her? --Vatek 01:55, 12 December 2008 (UTC) No... I do remember that in one of Ansem's Secret Reports, Xehanort, while banishing Ansem the Wise from Radiant Garden (later called Hollow Bastion), he sent Kairi to the Destiny Islands. Troisnyxetienne 10:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yes it does say that, but how did he send her there? It could just be that he used Terra,Ventus and Aqua to bring her there. 19:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You keep quoting this "You're my friend, right? Erase me." like it has meaning. It could just as easily mean nothing at all, so putting weight on it when it has no place in a reply is a bit fruitless. What does it mean or prove against the theory? And as far as I'm aware, the Chaser Knights never show Xehanort any sort of allegiance, just that they were shocked when he turned on them.Edenfire 06:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Im new to this site n idc if people dont like theories or whatnot but here's wat i think idt Ven is a unbirth nobody or anythin i think hes a human just like Terra n Aqua because Keybladers need a strong heart to wield a Keyblade right?(besides Roxas because hes Sora's nobody) n i think Xion is related to Aqua not Kairi but thats a guess i think Ven is related to Sora idk how mayb second cousin through marriage lol uncle grandpa somethin like that but that would be y Roxas looks like Ven n i think Riku is related to Aqua n a similiar way n that Ven n Aqua r romantically involved making Sora n Riku related too or y they're related mayb im goin in cirles or not makin sense but i think i've got thepoint through XDRomeo$JoKer 08:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Romeo$Joker Roxas can wield the Keyblade just because he's Sora's nobody hes the exception to the rule bsides mayb Xion theyr the only ones who can do it n thats prolly becuz Xion is the nobody of Aqua but besides the nobodies of Keybladers the Keyblade(s) will choose a strong heart right? thats wat Tetsuya Nomura said so thats y i think that Terra,Ven, and Aqua have to be humans and some theories say that Sora had a very eventful moment with Ven which is y his nobody looks like him so theres no reason to say if he was related to Sora then he shouldnt llook like Roxas because if he's someone real important to Sora like say his "much older brother" then thats y Sora's nobody would look like him lol well at least thats my guess btw how did u do tha thing where u have an avatar and a speech bubble? Romeo$JoKer 18:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Romeo$Joker Unbirth's are the opposit of human life so would they be Human Death? so Unbirth's should be created when Someone dies mayb so if that is true how Could Ven be Sora's unbirth when Sora is like 5. Plus it's still the Heart thing and Ven wields Way to The Dawn the Keyblade of Twilight which goes to a strong Heart just like Kingdom Key and Darkside and Unbrith's cant have hearts because they're death. besides why does everyone now have to be a nobody or unbirth or heartless? Why cant anyone just be human? Romeo$JoKer 23:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Romeo$Joker Yeah Terra saw Sora and Riku training alone but five years later than Ven's story? i doubt it but if your theory is right that Ven is Sora's unbirth then Sora would appear because Ven dies then wouldnt that mean that people can only be born if their unbirth counterpart die? i dont really see that being a part of the story or makin sense later because the Unbirth are wiped out. Maybe Ven and Aqua are Sora's and Riku's parents and Sora and Riku are brothers without even knowing it lol wouldn't that be a crazy twist.Romeo$JoKer 08:27, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Romeo$Joker Riku bears plenty resemblance to Aqua and Sora obviously bears a resemblance to Ven and there's way you can deem whats plausible and whats not we dont know enough details yet almost any theory's out in the open 03:14, 4 April 2009 (UTC)Romeo$Joker Complete Chain I guess this isn't the place for theories. However, no one seems to mind and this is good place to get an information feedback. I think the chain goes like this. Sora = Heart Roxas = Body Ven = Spirit I think the reason Roxas looks like Ven is because the body without the heart bases its appearance on the soul. I believe that soul is Ven. I think Ven is the spirit of Sora and Roxas when they are both dormant or asleep. Ven was somehow able to return to the past and that is the reason why his identity is so hidden. The only thing that I am thinking of right now that contradicts this the appearance of Sora and Riku on destiny island, and the conversation with Terra and Master Xehanort about Ven's Heart. There's also something about Ven loosing something, but I can't guess what that is. Though its probably the heart. There is another theory about Ven being an Unbirth and in order to be born he has to be erased first. In either case I think this would complete a chain for the three. Outlaw630 23:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) You're quite right - it could be that Ven is an Unbirth. There's evidence, really : in one of the Birth By Sleep trailers which I actually did see on YouTube (along with subs), there's a clip where Ven is standing with Terra, and says something which goes like "You're my friend, right ? Erase me." Troisnyxetienne 10:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Alright. So we know that Sora has turned into a Heartless, and he has a Nobody, and we can deduce that Ven is Sora's Unbirth. In that case, Kairi lost her heart (but didn't turn into a Heartless) ; she has a Nobody - could it be that Aqua is Kairi's Unbirth, OR... could it be that Kairi doesn't have an Unbirth because while she lost her heart, she was still alive, albeit in a comatose state ? Troisnyxetienne 10:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ven's Keyblade besides the hand-guard looking like the Kingdom Key, aren't the teeth arranged in more or less the same fashion as on the Two Across keyblade?DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 07:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, more or less the same fashion, except that the teeth on the Two Across are spiky while the teeth on Ven's Keyblade are straight. Troisnyxetienne 10:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Random Ven Theory Everybodies got one.So,I decided to throw mine into the mix. Sora=Roxas=Ven? There are a few explanations here.One common one is that Ven is either Sora or Roxas's Unbirth.We don't exactly know what an Unbirth is yet,but this is the most likely. What my theory is: This story takes place 10 years before,so possibly,Ven could be Sora's Older Brother,and his appeareance just passed on to Sora's nobody Roxas.An add-on for this theory is that Aqua is Kairi's,and Terra is Rikku's older sibling.Eh,consider it crack if you want. As for his Keyblade,maybe it was the Kingdom Key's original form,before it even had a keychain!! :Family means nothing in KH. Although i assumed that Terra was Sora's relative, as was Ven. :) i hope its true. Good keyblade theory, i have to agree. Let's just wait and see !--Zack fair 007 00:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I think Ven is Sora's older brother and that Aqua is Riku's relative and Terra is Xehanort aka Xehanort's Heartless aka XemnasRomeo$JoKer 23:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Romeo$Joker Another Theory I'm gonna take a crack at this. Ven might be the son of the ruler of Destiney Islands, so that if he died, roxas would of took on that form to feel honorable, which could also further explane the fact that roxas holds two keyblades willingly, because he has the soul and body of a keybearerClarkmaster Where does it say, anywhere, that Kairi is the daughter of the DI mayor? Even if she "is" she was sent there by Ansem, and therefore wouldn't be related anyway.Edenfire 06:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Roxas and Sora I'm a little annnoyed at the appearence of Ven. I mean, what were they thinking? "Hey, I've got a great idea for Ven! Roxas' head, Sora's clothes a grey color, with some armor! I think It's a perfect idea!" It's like giving Kairi grey hair and some armor and calling her a different person! I just don't like it.Master of Valor 23:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) well everyone is entitled to their own opinion lol but i think Ven is pretty cool and he looks like Roxas for a reason and he gets Way to The Dawn left-handed and backwards pretty cool eh :-) Romeo$JoKer 23:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Romeo$Joker Keyblade Difference Has anyone else noticed that in the gameplay videos for Birth by Sleep, the teeth of Ven's keyblade now face the other way. I only brought this up because the article says he strikes with the toothed edge, which, granted, he does in the original Birth by Sleep video. Insignificant, I know, just something that's been bugging me. Adaxredael 23:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) The Connection I think I've found the connection between Ven and Sora; Roxas. It's been comfirmed that Ven went to Destiny Islands. I think that a 4-year-old Sora saw Ven when he was at Destiny Islands, Sora saw Ven as an amazing hero, and wanted to be just like him, which started the sword fights and rivalery with Riku. Then, 10 years later, when Sora turned into Nobody, since Nobodies rely so much on memories, Sora's Nobody took the form of the idoliziong hero from Sora's memory. A bit farfetched, but it could work.-xNaminéx I mentioned somthing similar to that on Roxas's talk page. But i only mentioned that they had a significant encounter. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 19:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Really? Well, that could be. I at first thought they might have a father-son connection, but they never really encountered, plus Ven looks to young to be a dad. User:Charmed-Jay 28 February 2009 wow!i had exactly the same theory and i was ready to post it! thank god i looked to see if someone else had thought of this! good job anyway -- 17:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) HOLY SHIT xNamineX THAT IS AN AMAZING THEORY! KUDOS! --Zack fair 007 03:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Video Can somebody please put english subs on the video with Ven in Castle of Dreams? Veroso 07:13, 7 March, 2009 ratchet247@yahoo.com wrote i have been a kingdom hearts fan since the beginning and to me i think i know what is going to happen ok so here it goes. i agree that ven is the unbirth of sora. so it would make sense that when sora lost his heart roxas would resemble ven since ven is either all of sora's soul or at least part of it. (I know this is a bad place to put this but i need to put it all down at once or i might start forgetting) When it comes to riku i believe that it could be possible that terra is his father.For that this explaination to make sense it should be noted that i do believe that Terra became Xenehort then Ansem Ok here is my logic. When Ansem came to riku to offer him power odds are riku excepted it because of the familiarity he felt. I also have a theory that Axel is one of probably many nobodies that riku has. Now for little Kairi i feel that if she has a connection to Aqua it might not be a sora/ven connection. Now for the whole Xion Namine situation i have a very bizzare theory but who knows it could be right. back in KH we saw kairi flirting with both riku and sora. so when kairi's nobody was created it split in two the side that enjoyed riku company and the one that enjoyed sora. So it would make sense that in the videos available Axel(as i pointed out being riku) was mostly seen alone with Xion and we saw Roxas alone with Namine alot in KH2. so those are my theories i am excited to hear from you guys and even the admins sorry in advance if there was a better place to put this rant